I want to play the piano
by Chevalier.and.Cinnamon
Summary: Chrome...no she was first known as Nagi was not a fan of classical music before but when she heard a certain beautiful melody, it changed her mind and said "I want to play the piano.."


Disclaimer: Reborn! is Amano Akira's work

A loud round of applause was heard in the large auditorium as a young blonde haired boy bowed, with a flute in hand, and slowly walked off stage, relief was seen on his face and at the same time proud that his performance was over and a success.

In the front row, a little purple haired girl was quietly sitting properly on her seat, but she was feeling kinda uncomfortable and ready to run out the exit.

As a seven year old, she wanted to play with her dolls and other toys and not to be forced to wear an itchy frilly, lacey dress and then sit in one uncomfortable seat for hours while maintaining a good posture and do nothing but watch a boring music concert. But she did it all to not make her parents disappointed and mad.

She quietly thought why so many people, including her parents, like these kinds of things, listening to classical performers play music.

'I just don't understand, they are not even very good-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an announcement echoing around the large auditorium, "Performer number 18, Hibari Kyoya piano, Pachelbel's Canon in D."

She saw as another boy in a suit that reminded her of her father when he goes into business meetings, walked up onto the stage and calmly went towards a large grand piano. The little girl knew she wouldn't be able to stand another of these boring time consuming performances.

Tugging at the sleeve of her mother's dress, she whispered, "Mama, can we please leave now? I'm tired."

The woman gave the little girl a smile. "This will be the last one, Nagi-chan. Lets listen to this then we will go home okay?" The little girl nodded in as if telling her mother that she agrees she then sat back properly into her uncomfortable seat and looked up at the boy on-stage. His hair was black like a raven and he had emotion-less gray eyes stared out into the wondered what the boy was thinking as she watched the boy sat on the seat next to the grand piano.

'His not nervous?'

She had witnessed so many girls and boys come up on stage with terrified-watery eyes and shivering legs doing all they can to keep themselves together and stay calm while performing on stage. But this certain boy was different.

The audience came to a silence as the young boy positioned his hands on the piano keys. After familiarizing the piano keys, he began.

A soft and gentle note echoed through the whole auditorium and the slow soothing music produced by the piano that followed brought the audience into a state of ecstasy. Nagi felt peaceful as the beautiful song filled with so much emotion came into her young head. Its soft whispers and gentle melody was like carrying her up the soft clouds, those clouds she sees out her window during a beautiful sunny day. Looking at the boy, she was surprised to see him with a soft face and closed eyes as if feeling the music he himself is making. She then relaxed herself, closing his eyes while holding her heart, letting the music flow into her ears and straight to her heart.

Silence came again and then a round of applause followed. Nagi was waked out of her imagination just in time to see the boy bow and walk off stage. A feeling of slight disappointment came to her; she could feel a sad emotion inside of her as she realized it was all over.

"Nagi-chan." Looking up, she saw her mother standing and giving her gentle and warm smile. "Come now, we can go home."

She slowly nodded and jumped out of her seat and carefully followed her mother through the audience of music-lovers. Nagi properly clung onto her mother's hand afraid of getting separated through all these people.

"So which did you like?" Her mother asked her as they walked out of the hall.

"u-uuuhhmmm." Nagi looked up at her mother and slowly smiled at her, a slight blush was visible on the little girl's cheek "I-I loved the last."

Her mother returned the smile as they walked out the building, "I liked that one too dear."

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

She gave her mother a big smile "I want to play the piano.."


End file.
